


And They were roommates...

by GlamourHobo



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Groping, Humor, Jucio, M/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, Ultra Spicy, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamourHobo/pseuds/GlamourHobo
Summary: (A prequel story of sorts for my Limelight AU)Fresh faced and ready to take on the world, two young acting students prepare to conquer Los Angeles. The only problem being they both had little to no money to their names. However, perhaps between them they could try to make it. Julian and Lucio start to learn more and more 'interesting' things about each other as time goes on. The tension continues to build up between them until it comes to a hot and sweaty head.
Relationships: Julian Devorak & Lucio, Julian Devorak/Lucio (The Arcana)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	And They were roommates...

Fresh faced and ready to take on the world, two young acting students prepare to conquer Los Angeles. The only problem being they both had little to no money to their names. However, perhaps between them they could try to make it. Lucio makes a face as he looks around the two room apartment. 

The walls were all painted a pale yellow. Or at least it looked yellow at first glance, it was more than likely badly aged white. A few water stains could be seen on the ceiling. One corner of the living room looked bad enough that it may cave in at any moment. The shag carpeting should have been left in the 70s. There was no telling what the original color was supposed to be. The tiny kitchenette had ants. In short terms, it was a dump.

“Is this really the only place in our budget, Jules?” Lucio asks.

“Our other option is a cot in a storage closet,” Julian replies as he does his own examination.

“You’re joking…” Lucio says in disbelief.

“Mazelinka’s storage closet can get cold at times. I suggest lots of blankets while we alternate sleeping in the cot,” Julian says with a smirk. Lucio’s lips thin as he breathes heavily through his nose.

“Fine. This hellhole it is, but I’m going to complain the whole time we’re here,” Lucio says with a pout.

“I would expect nothing less,” Julian remarks.

Lucio huffs as he props a hand on his hip. Julian and him had met previously in acting classes. It was said that they were evenly matched in dramatics. The decision to become roommates came after the realization that Lucio’s odd jobs were not going to be enough for him to eat and have somewhere to live. He had found out that Julian was having similar housing issues. Although at times, Lucio questioned whether or not the other young man even slept. Their time together as roommates was definitely going to be an interesting experience. 

////////

Almost a month has passed now, Lucio and Julian are still getting used to each other's little quirks and habits. Julian has had to learn to do some of his morning routine in the kitchen sink as Lucio takes far too long in the bathroom most days. Lucio complains about how the light from the living room shines through his door at night as Julian stays up to practice. Lucio forgets things all the time when he does the grocery shopping. Julian has already been caught three times trying to feed the crow that’s nested on their windowsill. Tonight there would be another discovery of one of their habits.

Julian squints at his script in the low lamplight. An agreement had been made earlier that Lucio would buy a lamp if Julian only used that to practice at night. Julian sighs as he leans back and rests his head on the wall where the lamp is plugged in. The two didn’t really have a lot of furniture besides beds and the offered kitchen appliances. They’d set out four foldable lawn chairs in their “living room”, but that was about it. Without a proper table, most of the time Julian and Lucio ate haphazardly over the sink. Thus Julian was now on the floor.

Suddenly the smell of smoke filled the room. Julian paused and perked his ears up as he heard loud beeping in the distance. In a flash he was dashing over to Lucio’s room, long gangly legs and all. Julian banged the door a couple of times before deciding just to wrench it open. Lucio quickly sat up in bed with a furious look on his face.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Lucio tiredly growls.

“Saving your life! Unless you’d rather burn to death in your bed?” Julian says as he makes a move to pull Lucio out from under his covers.

“No! Wait! I can’t go out like this!” Lucio squeals.

“No one is going to care how you look. It’s the middle of the night and there’s a fire,” Julian says irritably.

“That’s not--” Lucio is cut off as Julian unceremoniously rips the covers completely off his body.

A silence overtakes the room. Julian and Lucio just stare at each other, completely dumbfounded. Neither makes a move. Julian’s eyes move slowly from Lucio’s shocked face down to the lines of his chest to the cut of his abs and lastly to the dip of hips. Lucio sputters. Julian swiftly turns around still clutching the sheets in his hand. 

“You’re naked,” Julian says as he bites down hard on his bottom lip, face flushing.

“No shit!” Lucio shrieks as he moves to try to find something to wear.

“Why are you naked?” Julian wheezes as he hears the shuffling of clothing.

“It’s how I sleep, but maybe not anymore,” Lucio says as he shoves past Julian to go out of the room, his own blush forming from the tips of his ears down to his neck.

“Where are you going?” Julian asks dumbly. Lucio stops mid step and spins around. There’s fury in his eyes as he points an accusatory finger at the other.

“You banged on my door. Woke me up. And literally just stripped me of my dignity. Is there a fire or not?” Lucio hisses.  
“Oh right. The fire…” Julian says.

///////////////////////

Luckily or not, pending on one’s perception, the apartment complex did not burn to the ground. One of the other tenants had stupidly left plastic on a burning stove. The smell of burnt plastic filled the halls for about a week. After that everything began to calm down. Lucio and Julian fell into a routine of sorts. School, work, sleep, and trying in their spare time to make names for themselves.

“What smells like ass?” Lucio asks as he walks into the apartment.

“Shchi. Cabbage stew…” Julian replies from his spot at the stove as he stirs a large part.

“Well Shchi smells like shi-it. Why are you making cabbage stew?” Lucio says as he eyes the other, nose scrunching up in distaste. 

“I’m celebrating. I managed to snag an old card table off the street,” Julian says as he nods his head to their ‘new’ kitchen table.

Lucio turns his head and eyes the small metal table. The thought of it coming right off the street made him question its cleanliness. However, it was probably cleaner than some parts of their apartment. Lucio made a face and clicked his teeth.

“I think we can celebrate better without the ass stew,” Lucio comments.

“What do you have in mind?” Julian says with a sneer as he turns off the heat.

“I’ve got a few ideas,” Lucio says with a smirk.

Tonight would be the birth of a new tradition. A tradition in which Julian and Lucio would get dressed in their best clothes or best borrowed clothes (from the school’s costume closet) and live the night life. They’d try to sneak into the best clubs and bars in an attempt to meet the stars and rub elbows with the best of them. They’d throw whatever extra money they had at bartenders for drinks. And boy, would they drink…

Sometimes during their nightly trips they’d get into a bit of trouble. Betting on their acting skills, Lucio and Julian would play the room. Lucio would pretend to be god’s gift to the world and that people should be honored to be in his presence, while Julian would choose his words carefully to match the situation. However despite all their efforts, this would not always work.

Julian fell backwards as he felt the sting in his jaw. Lucio was doing his best to not get hit as well as he swerved left and right. His movements were slightly delayed from the drinks he’d consumed. A jab to the gut sent him pitching forward. Julian attempted to sit up, wiping the blood from his lip. It looked like they were not going to win this fight.

“Give up, blondie!” one of the bouncers growls.

“Fuck...you…” Lucio pants.

Julian throws his hands up in defeat as he manages to find his footing. He grabs Lucio’s arm and does his best to drag the other away. As much as he wanted to believe they were invincible, they certainly were not. Lucio flips the bouncers the bird as Julian takes them around the corner of the street.

“Do you have a death wish?” Julian asks as he looks at the other.

“I could’ve taken them,” Lucio sniffs.

“Of course, you could,” Julian replies with a roll of his eyes.

They continue their walk of shame back to their apartment. Lucio moves at a slower pace as his gut protests from the hard hit he’d received. Under the streetlight, his eyes catch blood seeping from underneath Julian’s shirt near his elbow. Lucio puts out his hand to stop the other.

“You’re bleeding. Doesn’t that hurt?” Lucio says as he pulls up the sleeve of Julian’s shirt.

“Hnnnn...wait,” Julian groans.

“You got scraped up pretty bad falling,” Lucio continues as his fingers float over the wound.

“Uhn. Oh. Hrn,” are the only sounds that leave Julian’s lips as throws his head back. 

“What the hell?” Lucio says in response, mistakenly grasping Julian’s arm harder.

“Oh. Fuck…” Julian moans as a shudder runs through his body.

“Are you… turned on right now?” Lucio asks as he quickly releases his hold on Julian, eyes going wide, “What is wrong with you?”

“Nothing,” Julian rasps.

The roommates seem to be learning more and more about each other. Maybe too much about each other…  
///////////////////

Two months later, Julian has managed to land a role in a small theater production. As one of the major characters he has many lines he has to learn and practice. Lucio has agreed to help him out in exchange for as much beer as he is able to drink over the weekend. Granted the beer was the cheapest Julian could buy.

As the night went on, Julian and Lucio were starting to feel the ill effects of the alcohol by now. Lucio tried to steady the script in his hand as Julian stood opposite of him. His vision wavered over the page until his eyes adjusted. Something in the script gave him pause.

“Is this a porno?” Lucio slurs.

“Chto? Vat? What” Julian stumbles over his words.

“You’re doin’a porno! This is a porno,” Lucio spouts accusingly.

“S’not,” Julian retorts.

“And I qwote ‘Are yew gonna smuhther me to death with your thighs?’” Lucio reads.

“Your Jersey accent really comes out when you’re drunk,” Julian prods.

“Oh yeah? Well at least I don’t sound like some gawd damn Bond villain,” Lucio snaps back.

“What?” Julian says.

“Oh Jules, take me back to the Soviet Union!” Lucio jabs.

“You little shit…” Julian sneers.

“Eh. What are yew gonna do about it?” Lucio says with a smirk.

Lucio continues to look challengingly at the other while Julian mulls over just exactly what he’s going to do. He seems to come to a decision as he grabs Lucio’s hair in his hand and pulls back. Lucio makes an affronted sound as he struggles to get out of Julian’s hold. Suddenly Julian rams their mouths together as he works to silence the other. 

The taste of beer mingles with Julian’s natural scent. Completely caught off guard, Lucio attempts to take control of the situation again. He bites hard on Julian’s lips, which elicits a deliciously loud moan from the redhead. It’s as if a switch has been flipped and hidden desires have come bubbling to the surface.

The kisses grow more hungry as Lucio’s own hands move to the front of Julian’s shirt, fingers tangling in the fabric. Julian lightens his grasp on Lucio’s hair to cradle his head instead. Tongues delve as mouths open wider. Lucio breaks for air before pushing Julian roughly into the wall. He brings Julian down lower before leaning in and biting down on the juncture of where his neck meets his shoulder. The sound that leaves Julian’s throat is indescribable. 

Lucio continues to nibble and mouth the skin up Julian’s neck. The gangly redhead’s knees start to buckle as he desperately wraps his arms around the blond. The two find themselves sliding down the wall until they’re lying on the bare floor in a tangle of limbs. Mouths latch onto one another again as their tongues fight for dominance. Hands shuffle clothes and search for naked skin.

Then all at once it stops as Julian pushes Lucio back. Lucio whines, panting heavily as he stares down at the other. Julian’s eyes look lost as he returns Lucio’s gaze. He shakes his head and gets out from underneath the blond. Lucio sits there on the floor in confusion as he follows Julian’s figure going across the room.

“Wh-where are you goin’? Why’d yew stop?” Lucio rasps.

“I’m going to go...take a shower,” Julian says almost as if he’s in physical pain as he shuts the bathroom door behind him.

/////////////

Julian and Lucio did everything in their power to avoid each other the next couple of weeks. They couldn’t face each other after that night. Julian would come back in incredibly late and be out of the apartment again just as early in the morning. Lucio started going out to bars by himself; and after Julian had left him harder than he’d ever been in his life, he’d been incredibly horny. However, Lucio was having trouble finding someone worthy of his time. One man can only take so much sexual frustration. Unbeknownst to Lucio, Julian was having similar troubles.

Julian had been kicked out of Mazelinkas in the early afternoon. She was tired of him moping around her deli at what seemed to be all hours of the day. She told him that he had a place to call home, so he should go back there and get some actual sleep for once. Before Julian was moved along, Mazelinka had provided him with a couple of sandwiches.

Julian was now standing outside the apartment loaded down with sandwiches and anxiety. He had no idea if Lucio was inside or not. As Julian shuffles closer to the door his foot knocks against something. The tall redhead looks down to see a fairly decently sized package addressed to his roommate. Curiosity would get the better of Julian.

The door is tentatively opened. Once Julian comes to the conclusion that his roommate is not home, he runs to the fridge to shove the sandwiches inside. He then returns to the package left at their apartment door. Julian hefts the box up with ease as he carries it into the kitchen. He gives the box an experimental shake and can hear things rolling around inside. Julian sets the package on the table and goes back to the kitchenette to shuffle around drawers until he finds a knife. With knife in hand, Julian starts to work on opening the box. 

“Oh my god,” Julian says as he eyes the contents.

“What the hell are you doing?” Lucio barked. Julian jumps in his spot, but instead of looking apologetic, he smirks.

“This way too big for you,” Julian says as he pulls the massive dildo out of the box and waves it around. It’s about as thick as a coke can and a good six inches. Lucio sputters as a flush comes over his face.

“How would you know?” Lucio snarls, “I wouldn’t need the damn thing if you hadn’t left me like that”

“What?” Julian asks. His facial expression changes slightly to a more thoughtful one.

“Don’t fucking play innocent. You riled me up and left me a horny mess on the floor,” Lucio jabs.

“We were drunk,” Julian says.

“So?” Lucio growls.

“I didn’t want to do something we might regret,” Julian replies. Lucio grows quiet. Julian’s answer was not what he was expecting. The dildo lolls awkwardly in Julian’s hand as they stand there in silence. Lucio shuffles his feet before speaking.

“We’re not drunk now?” he says as he looks over at Julian.

“This is true…” Julian says as he lowers the dildo back into the box.

Neither was sure who made the first move, but they were now careening into the nearest bed. They went at each other thirstily as if the only thing that would satiate them were rough kisses, bites, gropes, and scratches. Julian and Lucio rutted against each other as the burning lust grew. As Lucio tore away at the other’s clothes, he ground his thumb into a bruise he discovered on the other’s hip.

“Hnnnnn…” Julian moaned.

As clothes fell to the floor, Julian began to command the blond on just how to hurt him. Lucio happily obliged. Nails dug into the skin of Julian’s back as Lucio bit down as hard as he could on the redheads neck. Their naked throbbing cocks bouncing between them as they moved. Julian continued to give Lucio direction as he worked down the redheads body.

Ass propped up in the air, Lucio moves down from Julian’s neck to take a nipple in his mouth. Julian keened as Lucio swirled around his tongue on the delicate skin. Lucio grinned as he nipped at the flesh around the areola. Having this power over someone elses desire was intoxicating. Julian was a writhing mess beneath him.

Lucio continued his nips and bites down the treasure trail of Julian’s body. A bite on the soft flesh at the dip of Julian’s hips, hard enough to leave a mark to tease later. Lucio made direct eye contact with Julian as he licked up the other’s length slowly. Julian shuddered as Lucio’s lips hovered over his leaking tip. The blonds hot breath teasing at the skin. The redhead bucked forward and dove his hands into Lucio’s hair as the other all but swallowed him whole.

Lucio’s mouth moved around the base of Julian’s cock, slowly inching back as his tongue worked hard. Julian was filled with a sense of euphoria as Lucio dug his fingers into his thighs, spreading him further. There was a satisfying pop as Lucio pulled back to breath. Both were now slicked with sweat and each had heat pooling in their stomach.

“Roll over,” is Lucio’s guttural command. Julian leers down at the blond.

“I thought I was the one giving orders,” Julian purred.

“Well, now I’m in charge…” Lucio says as he gives one final lick down the length of Julian’s shaft.

Julian lets out a shaky breath before obliging the other. The redhead settles his knees into the mattress as he hears Lucio open the cap on a bottle of lube. Julian hissed at the chill as Lucio inched two fingers inside. The blond slowly moved his fingers around as he bent over Julian’s back to bite down on the other's shoulder. Julian was almost to his breaking point already from needing release for so long. Lucio pulls his hand back before adding another finger to stretch Julian out.

“Feel good? What do you want me to do?” Lucio purred as nibble along Julian’s ear.

“Fuck...me..” Julian croaks.

“What was that?” Lucio taunts.

“Fuck me,” Julian growls.

Lucio removes his fingers and places his cock at Julian’s entrance. He lets out his own long moan as sheaths himself inside deeper and deeper. Once Lucio reaches the hilt, he takes his time pumping in and out. The pressure is building, begging for release. Lucio continues the steady rhythm as he moves his arm around to take Julian in his hand. He begins to move his hand along Julian in beat with his own thrusting. 

Julian is singing Lucio’s praises as he begs the other to go harder. Be rougher. Tear him apart. The pace picks up speed as both Julian and Lucio reach for the peak. Sweat beads at Lucio’s forehead as an animalistic sound leaves his throat. White light takes over Lucio’s vision as both he and Julian barrel over the edge. He rides the climax out as long as he can. Julian’s seed spilling out and over his hand.

For a moment all they can hear is the sound of their own beating hearts and heavy breaths. Lucio pulls out and collapses back on the mattress. Julian feels so full as he continues to stay propped up on the bed. His eyes move to Lucio’s face that holds a satisfied and breathy smile. This would be the first of many times they’d let lust and sexual frustration dictate their time together.

They were two young men ready to take on the world. What they lacked individually, they made up together. They would fulfill each other’s needs as required. They’d share each other’s space. They’d share each other’s success. They’d live in each other’s world. After all…

They were roommates.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first truly smutty fanfic I have ever written. Please let me know if you like it! And let me know if I stayed true to Lucio and Julian. I strive to keep their voices true. Special thanks to those that helped me write along the way!


End file.
